Cyroc
“And this is a Shemarrian Cyroc, giving us a VERY good view of both itself and the river valley as we are...apparently we’re being evacuated because of a report of Splugorth raiders in the area! Please don’t panic, keep your limbs inside of the boat while we’re airborne, and enjoy the ride!” ''----Captain Myloc D’triss, City of Charter ‘Eagle Tours’, during an outing on the lower Quinetucket River'' EcoS-K-45 Cyroc Heavy Aerial Warmount aka ‘Cymurgh’, ‘Robo-Rhodan’ The Cyroc is a new Hawkmoon aerial Warmount developed in response to such heavy aerial units as the Silvermoons’ Lepidopterror and the Skullcrushers’ Draxos. Not to be outdone in the field of aerial endeavor, the self-proclaimed ‘Tribe of the Air’ worked to field their own super-heavy aerial Warmount, pushing the limits between practical Awakened Warmounts and ‘cold-mind’ vehicles. The Cyroc is their answer to the challenge. Description The Cyroc resembles a massive cyborg eagle (or roc), with massive folding wings, forward canards, and two giant taloned feet. The wings conceal powerful lift fans (in addition to the antigravity system in the main body), while the legs are hinged to grip fairly large payloads between them (the Cyroc can lift and carry smaller Warmounts and vehicles with ease). The body streams back to a flexible four-vaned tail assembly. As with the Nechbet, the rider and passengers sit inside an open-topped ‘cockpit’ on the back with fold-up sides, that offers some additional protection from the elements and enemy fire. The passengers on the Cyroc’s back can add their own firepower to the Cyroc’s already impressive weapons layout. Armament on the Cyroc is heavy; besides the now ubiquitous eye-lasers, the Cyroc sports leg-mounted cannons (customizable between individual mounts), multiple underwing hardpoints capable of carrying a truly impressive amount of expendable ordnance, a rear-defense cannon to dissuade pursuers, and an intimidating array of sharp edges in its powerful beak, claws, and wing pinions. Between bombing raids and troop insertion missions, the Cyroc has been known to nosh on enemy jetpackers, monster perytons and other airborne prey it can bring down. Even the Cyroc’s own mass is a formidable weapon, as its oversized thrusters can whip up a devastating downdraft that throws enemy troops, vehicles, and structures around like projectiles. Armor protection is nearly as impressive, as well as the countermeasures built into the Cyroc to insure it survives encounters with even technologically-advanced adversaries. Though not as fast or agile as the lighter Battle Hawks, the Cyroc has heavier armor, greater endurance, and heavy payload (of both weapons and cargo). The Cyroc has a truly impressive ability to carry aloft a complement of ordnance, making it an excellent missile-launch and bomb-delivery platform. It is typically found with Hawkmoon support and assault wings, acting in both the transport and heavy attack role. Abilities No feral equivalent of this design is known to exist. The saddle walls offer partial cover to the rider, and attempts to target the rider and passengers are at -6 to strike. Special Systems Acoustic Reduction Using technology reverse-engineered from the Coalition’s own special forces jet packs, this system muffles the sound of the Cyroc’s jets to a soft hiss. Under the right conditions, this gives the Cyroc a 60% chance of Prowling under the right conditions (such as at night). IR Jammer Actually a combination of IR Jamming and thermo-signature dissipation systems, designed to make it harder for infrared sensors to attain lock on; combined with basic radar jamming, it confers a -2 to sensor guided weapons to strike the flying Warmount. ECM Module Electronic jamming system that gives radar-guided weaponry a -4 to strike the drone. Or it can be used offensively, to foil ALL radar-guided weaponry in a 15 mile radius (-2 to strike). Jammer A mini-radio jammer, that can pump out enough multi-wavelength white noise to jam civilian band communications with 90% effectiveness, and military comms with 70% effectiveness, over a 20 mile radius. Electronic Cloak In the alternative, the system can be used as an electronic cloak, to mask the aircraft from detection, by creating enough backscatter and sensor ‘fuzz’ to mask the exact location and nature of the intruder. A sharp enemy EW officer will know that something is out there, but he just won’t be able to tell the WHAT and the WHERE. This system is essentially a scaled-up version of the Juicer ‘Scrambler’ electronic cloakers, powered up and improved to shield the larger and more complicated (in terms of sensor signature) aircraft. Under the protection of the Cloak, the Warmount has only a 20% chance of being detected by standard thermal optics, motion detectors, and radar. Laser targeting systems have NO bonuses (lose lock-on), and missiles are -2 to strike (Conventional jamming CANNOT be activated simultaneously with this...the increased EM ‘noise’ will blow the cloak). EM Detector This system picks up and backtracks radio and radar signals, allowing their point of origin to be determined. Weapons Systems Eye Lasers (2) Larger and more powerful versions of the standard Shemarrian eye laser systems. Tail Laser Concealed in the tail empennage is a rear-facing defensive pulse laser. Leg Gun Mounts (2) Hidden in the ‘gloves’ around the upper legs are two swiveling mounts for guns, typically used for attacking ground targets, but also used for blasting away at prey trapped in the claws. Rail Guns Actually modified versions of the Shemarrian 4000 “Short-Gun” Rail Gun: Pulse Laser Modified versions of the She-LPP80 Laser Pulse Rifle. Ion Blaster Plasma Cannon Modified versions of the She-PLR25 Plasma Rifle. Particle Beam Cannon Modified versions of the She-PB20 Particle Beam Rifle. Wing Blades Concealed among the flaps and pinions of the wings are a set of wing blades that can be used to deliver a flying slash. Foot Claws Like the Battle Hawk’s, the Cyroc’s feet are fully equipped with long curved claws that can deliver a flying kick or landing stab. Ripper Beak The viciously curved beak of the Cyroc can rip open the side of an aircraft or flying monster, or stab into the roof of a ground-bound vehicle. Underwing Hardpoints (8) The Cyroc can carry an astonishing (some would say frightening) amount of ordnance under its wings. Each hardpoint is rated for 6,000 lbs and can hold ONE of the following: Bombs (Free-fall or ‘Smart’) Multiple bombs can be slung on a single hardpoint. * 250-lb Bomb----2d4x10 MD to 50 ft blast radius * 500-lb Bomb----4d4x10 MD to 60 ft blast radius * 750-lb Bomb----4d6x10 MD to 65 ft blast radius * 1,000-lb Bomb----1d4x100 MD to 70 ft blast radius * 1,650 lb bomb (1d6x100 MD to 75 ft blast radius) * 2,000-lb Bomb----2d4x100 MD to 80 ft blast radius Missile Pods * Mini-Missile Launcher---32 shot pod * Short Range Missiles----10 shot pod * Medium Range Missiles---- 6 shot pod * Long Range Missiles----1 per hardpoint Mine/Bomblet Dispenser ONE can be carried per wing Light Weapons Dispenser (L-SAW) This is essentially an oversized bomblet dispenser that can be used to bomb targets directly, ‘seed’ areas with minelets, or can launched to act as a standoff ‘glide bomb’. Range: SAW has an effective range of 10 miles in atmosphere Submunnitions can be launched up to 300 ft out to either side of the SAW’s flight path. Damage: * (AP Grenade) 4d6 MD to 8 ft area * (Chemical Grenade) Varies by chemical type and atmospheric conditions. A chemical grenade will generally generate a cloud of aerosol 15 ft in radius. * (HE Shell) 5d6 MD to 20 ft area * (Fragmentation Mine) 4d6 MD to 12 ft area * (Incendiary Bomb) Does 4d6 MD to 40 ft area, does an additional 2d6 MD for 1d6 melees, and 1d6 MD per melee for an additional 2d4 melees * (Angel Hair)---Does NO damage, but against conventional power generators and uncovered power lines and distribution systems, it can short out power grids, clog generator air intakes (80% effectiveness against industrial generators and internal combustion engines), and be a general nuisance to clean up. Rate of Fire: A SAW can volley its submunitions in any combination Payload:(Typical loadouts one of the following) * 200 AP/Chemical grenades * 50 HE/anti-vehicle grenades * 50 Fragmentation Mines * 25 Incendiary Bombs * 250 spools of wire, each spool holding up to 4,000 ft of aluminum-coated fiber Torpedoes Each hardpoint can carry a 12-shot mini-torpedo launch pod, 5-shot short range torpedo pod, 3-shot medium-range torpedo pod, or a single heavy torpedo. Sprayer Pod This liquid storage pod deploys two diffusers from the back to spray chemicals from the back. This is typically used to control agricultural pests (if the infestation is too great, the ‘copter crew typically fires the affected field), crowd control, firefighting, or other vermin management roles. * Range: Depending on wind and altitude, the helicopter can spray a 100 foot wide swath at maximum dispersal. * Damage: Varies by chemical type. If using water, typically does 4d6 HP to vampires. * Rate of Fire: ECHH * Payload: 160 gallons Napalm/Incendi-Gel Tank Used for vermin control and ground clearance. * Range: Depending on wind and altitude, the helicopter can spray a 60 foot wide, 1,000 ft long swath at maximum dispersal * Damage: Does 2d6 MD per melee for 1d6 minutes, plus combustible materials have an 90% chance of catching fire. * Rate of Fire: ECHH * Payload: 150 gallons Heavy Gunpod This is a 75mm projectile cannon, formatted as an aerial weapon. * (Armor Piercing) 6,000 ft, 3d6x10 MD 2 ft diameter area (shaped charge) * (High Explosive) 24,000 ft, 6d6 MD 25 ft blast radius Heavy Rail Gunpod This weapon only fires in bursts. Laser Gunpod Ion Cannon Options Ion Scatter-Shot Module -This is a barrel mod that turns the cannon into a short range shotgun with an area of effect blast. Reduce range to 2,000 ft, but does 5d6 MD to a 30 ft wide area. Shock Cannon Pirated design, acquired thirdhand. (copy of the Triax TX-275 ‘Lightning’ Arc Charge Blaster) * 01-15: No damage * 16-30 Instruments flicker out, before coming back online in 1d4 seconds. Target loses Initiative. * 31-45 All weapons temporarily out, and minor electrical fires. One system comes back online in 1d4 melee rds. * 46-60 All systems temporarily out, and minor electrical fires. -30% to piloting skills if target is a manned vehicle. Systems come back online after 1d4 melee rds. * 61-75 Communications, radar, and targeting are disabled, but weapons systems are unaffected. -3 to strike and no initiative. Damage requires physical repair. * 76-90 Instruments are completely totaled. If a manned vehicle, the following skill penalties apply; -25% at one-third of maximum speed, -50% at HALF maximum speed, and -75% at full speed. NO initiative roll, -3 to dodge (-5 if an AI), -3 to strike (-5 if an AI), and lose one action per melee round (2 if an AI) * 91-00 Total knockout. Controls do not respond, and machine is out of control. Crash/collapse/total shutdown within 2d4 minutes. Plasma Cannon Based on the Mechanoid Brute Plasma Cannon Particle Beam Cannon Cargo Pod Holds up to 5,000 lbs of cargo Recon Pod A sensor pallet for recon work. Carries an illumination flare launcher (12 flares, each burns for 2d4 melees, and can illuminate several square miles as bright as a full moon (if not brighter). High resolution sensors include high definition, panoramic, stereo cameras, thermo-graphic optics, telescopic optics, radiation detectors, and ELINT sensors. Sideways-Looking Radar This pod extends a boom that projects a sideways-scanning high-resolution radar beam for mapping the landscape and ground contours, as well as detecting structures, vehicles, and large troop formations. Note that SLR is a recon tool, offers no combat bonuses, and is an active-radiation sensor system, meaning that it can be detected by radiation/radar detectors. * Range: 40 miles to either side of the aircraft (line of sight) Forcefield Generator Generates a single-layer spherical forcefield with 100 MDC. Mounting multiple generators provides cumulative protection. If depleted (and the generator pod isn’t destroyed), the generator can be rebooted in 15 minutes. Thrust Downdraft The Cyroc’s thruster fans are powerful enough that their DOWNDRAFT thrust can be used as a weapon, with force equivalent to a small tornado, able to knock down light structures and blow people off their feet. * Range: 100 ft and covering an 80 ft wide area * Damage: Objects up to 600 lbs in weight can be picked up and whirled by the winds and thrown up to 50 ft, doing 5d6 SDC/MD damage on landing (or inflicting that much on hit targets) Programming The Ecotroz have installed robotic AIs, then infected the matrix with a low-level Ecotroz sentience. The Cyroc has a high animal intelligence of 11. The Cyroc has all the same standard programing as the Monst-Crane, but is configured for aerial movement and combat. Has the equivalent of the following (for aerial maneuvering purposes): Pilot Jet Fighter 70% (+5% per level of experience). The Ecotroz entity can also pick up one Secondary skill at levels 2, 6, and 12 of experience, though the nature of the Cyroc intelligence and design is such that it is limited to skill selections from Technical: Language (understanding) and Lore, Espionage (Detect Ambush, Detect Concealment), Wilderness (Track Humanoids, Track Animals, Hunting, Identify Plants and Fruits) Combat Although not an agile flier, the Cyroc is aggressive once it enters battle, patiently waiting for the right moment to strike, unleashing its massive payload of ordnance, using its claws and beak to tear at anything that gets close. In ground attack rolls, after payloads have been spent, it's not uncommon to see Cyrocs snatching vehicles, lifting them up and tossing them into other enemy vehicles or fortifications. Wing Slap 60% chance of knocking human-sized targets off their feet (and likely flying 2d4 ft). Lose 1 APM and initiative getting back up. Ecotroz Fragment The Ecotroz intelligence fragment inhabiting the ‘bot gives the Cyroc an aura and behavior more befitting a sentient being than a robot. Cyrocs are patient, quiet hunters, who take direction well, and patiently put up with carrying heavy loads to and fro. In combat, however, they are as the eagle; proud, aggressive, angry, and not intimidated by lesser opponents. They work well in flocks or wings, exhibiting mutually-supporting hunting and fighting traits, and covering each other from smaller aerial opponents. The Ecotroz fragment does occasionally need sleep/rest...though they only need 2 hours of rest/meditation per 24 hours...they can push this, going without for as many days as they have I.Q. points, but will have to go dormant for 4d6 hours after such exertion. Note also that the Ecotroz-possessed ‘bot can infect other 'bots with the Ecotroz viral-entity, by bite or sustained touch (takes 3 attacks). Options Cockpit Canopy If so desired, the saddle-cockpit can be enclosed with an aircraft-style ‘greenhouse’ canopy, protecting riders from slipstream at high speed, as well as the elements. This is rarely done, as it interferes with the Shemarrians’ ability to take potshots with their own weapons at enemy targets, but occasionally a Cyroc rider doesn’t like constantly redoing her hair or getting smacked in the face with high speed and high-altitude sleet, and so a canopy gets attached. The canopy offers a scant 50 MDC of additional protection. Modular Weapons Pod Thanks to more than a little spying on their nominal allies, the Shemarrians have acquired the schematics for a modular weapons pod based on the Paladin Steel resurrection of the B-58 ‘Hustler’ supersonic bomber. The original B-58 could carry an underslung pod (two combat types were generally available: Type MB-1C pod, which was 36,000 lbs and 57 ft long, and held fuel and a single heavy nuclear warhead; or the TCP, which consisted of a smaller duel fuel fuel-and-warhead pod 35 ft long and 11,970 lbs, nestled inside a lower fuel tank of 54 ft long and 24,000 lbs). H-18B and PS had devised, with the removal of fuel dependency, lighter pods with increased payload. Besides freefall armaments, the pods can be fitted with rotary missile launchers or sensor suites. The Shemarrians have produced their own versions (and in the case of the TW weapons, the Wayfinders have likely devised their own versions as well), and the Cyroc can carry a similar pod between its legs, adding to the capabilities of the massive Warmount: Penalties: Owing to the size of these pods, they're quite awkward to handle. Even with streamlining, they impose a drag penalty of a 25% reduction in maximum speed, making them unpopular for fast (or unescorted) strikes. Bombs Can carry up to 19,500 lbs of bombs * 250-lb Bomb----2d4x10 MD to 50 ft blast radius * 500-lb Bomb----4d4x10 MD to 60 ft blast radius * 750-lb Bomb----4d6x10 MD to 65 ft blast radius * 1,000-lb Bomb----1d4x100 MD to 70 ft blast radius * 1,650 lb Bomb----1d6x100 MD to 75 ft blast radius * 2,000-lb Bomb----2d4x100 MD to 80 ft blast radius TW Elemental Warheads Up to 5 can be carried TW Disharmonize Actually more of an airburst weapon that deploys thousands of small individual grenade-sized TW ‘skeet’ warheads over a wide area, that fall to an appropriate altitude for maximum effect, then explode, causing no initial physical damage, but sowing massive chaos throughout both military forces and civilian populations. Tremendously expansive in terms of magic energy investment, and relatively short-term in its effects, it nevertheless can be an effective weapon in disrupting an enemy’s defenses in advance of a raid or troop landing. Each B-58 pod can carry up to 1,000 ‘skeets’ each The carrier shell is designed as an airburst weapon (300-1,000 ft up), with the dispersal charge firing the skeets out on wide arc frisbeeing trajectories to cover a maximum area of effect. Each submunition skeet affects a 500 ft radius (some overlap is unavoidable), and effects last 50 minutes. Everyone caught in the area of effect must save versus magic or else lose HALF their attacks per melee, lose initiative, and be -20% to perform all skills. Furthermore the beauty of this weapon is that the mage-munition officer or loader, if one is available, can , simply by touching the shell before loading and launching, and uttering a safing incantation (Magic telepathy or psionic telepathy will also do the trick), fuze the weapon to affect ONLY enemy soldiers...KNOWN allies are UNAFFECTED by the magic! Of course, if no such trained combat mage or psychic is available , then the ‘generic’ shell will affect EVERYONE in the area of effect. TW Magma Weapon (RV) Modified River of Lava spell, that creates a pool 450 ft in diameter instead, that lasts 15 minutes. If deployed in shallow water it lasts only 7 minutes and does HALF damage, but creates huge bubbles, kills local sea life, and produces a massive cloud of superheated steam that blinds anyone on the surface, fouls up thermographic imaging systems, and creates a belching sonar static that can screw up passive sonar systems in the area. TW Tsunami Weapon (RV) Designed for attacking coastal targets,this weapon deploys up to 4 independently targeting RVs that each generate a tidal wave. Each warhead creates a tidal wave roughly 150 ft high, 3,000 ft long, lasts 15 melees, reach as far as 450 ft inland, and does 4d6x10 MD per melee. Also has a 75% chance of capsizing any ships it catches. Note: This weapon is INEFFECTIVE unless aimed at a sizable body of water, such as an ocean, large lake, or deep river. TW Hurricane Weapon (RV) Ocean-attack weapon, but can also be used against large lakes. Each pod creates a massive sea storm that covers a 120 ft area, 100-150 mph winds, and 30 ft high waves. Does 3d6x10 MD per melee to large structures, and 1d6 MD to anyone caught out in the open. Effects last 15 minutes. TW Maelstrom Weapon (RV) Another ocean-attack weapon, for attacking shipping and submarine warships/installations. Like the Tsunami Weapon, the ‘bus’ can deploy up to 4 independently targeting RVs that each generate a sizable whirlpool in any large body of water they are aimed at. Whirlpools are 120 ft wide, lasts 15 minutes, and does 1d4x10 MD to anything caught in its center, 2d6x10 MD per melee to large ships, and 1d6x100 MD to them if they get submerged or if the whirlpool ‘breaks the ship’s back’. TW Earthquake Weapon (RV) Each warhead acts as a 15th level Elemental Earthquake spell; 3500 ft area of effect, doing 2d6x100 MD per melee, for fifteen melees. Generates a fissure 900 ft long, doing damage to everything within 600 ft on either side of it. A full spread of Earthquakers can destroy a county. TW Stormfront Weapon (RV) Airburst warheads that unleash multiple Tornadoes (one per warhead), and an accompanying Summon Storm, all equivalent to the 15th level Elemental Warlock Spells. Tornadoes are 100 ft in diameter, last 15 minutes, and do 3d6x10 MD per melee to anything caught by them, and an additional 2d6x10 MD to anything hurled out. Wood, clay, and stone structures take 4d6x10 points of damage (SDC or MDC), and trees are uprooted in one melee round. The tornadoes will also randomly wander about in a half-mile area before dispersing. The storm element creates a drenching, obscuring downpour that drops 4 inches of rain per hour, does 1-6 points of structural S.D.C. per half hour, creates immobilizing floods, and reduces visibility to near zilch; storm covers a 14 mile area, and lasts 7 hours TW Sphere of Annihilation (RV) The most expensive and devastating of the TW Warheads is the Sphere of Annihilation, that creates a minute quantity of antimatter, that explodes with a force greater than any nuclear device of comparable size! Each sub-vehicle does 2d4x100 MD to a point target, plus an additional 4d6x10 MD to a 10 ft radius, and have a +3 on top of targeting system bonuses, to strike their target. Enhanced EMP Weapon Developed with the assistance of Kera-Tech scientists, this weapon generates an intense Electro-Magnetic Pulse capable of frying unshielded electronics and disrupting even shielded military systems. Against technological societies, this weapon can cause absolute chaos! Each sub-vehicle does 1d6x100 EMP damage (no physical damage) to a 5,000 ft radius. The resulting percentage of the target location MDC is the chance of shutdown/disablement. All damage is cumulative. Damage in excess of 50% target MDC will require repair to make it functional; 75% or more damage will require replacement of the entire electrical system. Does double damage to non-shielded civilian systems. Bionics are -1 to dodge, roll, and strike for the affected limb/system, lasting 1d4 melees, non-cumulative, before the system resets itself. Nuclear Warhead Details of the Paladin Steel nuclear armaments program remain classified, but speculation is that the most likely ‘nuke’ warhead deployed on the B-58 would be a 200kt weapon similar to the pre-Rifts W80 carried aboard BGM-109 Tomahawk cruise missiles. Whether or not the Shemarrians have gone the nuclear route as well is unknown. Conventional Missiles * Medium Range Missiles---36 shot rotary launcher * Long Range Missiles---12 shot rotary launcher Heavy Stand-Off Weapon (HvSOW) This adds rocket propulsion and an adapted LRM guidance system to the pod, turning it into a giant cruise missile with an effective range of 160 miles. Recon Pod A variable configuration sensor package, customizable to specific missions, but the standard recon pod will have wide-angle optics windows in the nose and high-definition optical cameras with low-light and thermo-imaging. Transport Pod 2,500 lbs and 57 ft long and can hold 27,500 lbs of cargo. It can also be configured to hold seating for five people (though the ceiling is rather low and conditions rather cramped), with a small toilet/relief facility, provision for 5,000 lbs of cargo, and an emergency parachute system in the event the pod has to be ejected. Stealth Insert Pod A variation on both the personnel transport pod and the Stand-Off pod. The SIP has seating for five passengers, 5,000 lbs of gear, folding parasail wings, a guidance system, stealth covering (-70% to detect), and a jet engine (160 mile range, 500 MPH). The SIP is strictly one way and cannot be used to take off again once landed (in fact, it typically has a self-destruct system to quietly destroy the pod once it has landed and the passengers/cargo disembarked. Category:Cyroc Category:Hawkmoon Category:Warmount Category:Aerial Warmount